


Well, Excuse me, Princess

by SaaahtheWizard



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Sick Fic, Warriors has a cold, Zelda is a good friend, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaahtheWizard/pseuds/SaaahtheWizard
Summary: Warriors catches a cold, Zelda pretends to be sympathetic.





	Well, Excuse me, Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verymerrysioux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymerrysioux/gifts).

> I wrote this in the span of an hour, so yet again, have some short garbage.  
For Tem, on Discord.

Zelda tapped on the door before letting herself in, shaking her head at the sight that greeted her. Warriors was curled up on the bed, face pale, dark circles under his eyes, and nose bright red. It appears he had gone around the rooms closest to his and had stolen the pillows from them, as he had at least a dozen surrounding him on the bed. He looks to her, letting out a week cough. 

"I will be taking those back, as your guests will need them." 

"No."

"Yes, and you will be taking this medicine."

"Pillows." He demands. 

"Medicine." Zelda states. Warriors frowns, looking at the liquid she was holding. 

"Absolutely not." He declares. Zelda raises one eyebrow and stares. Warriors glares back. 

"Well, excuse me, princess," Zelda says, and Warriors lets out an offended noise, hand going to his chest as he frowns up at her. 

"That is the fifth meanest thing you have said to me."

"I wouldn't have to say it if you weren't acting like a child. Now, come on, sit up, I have broth for you to chase the medicine with." Zelda helps Warriors sit up, packing the pillows behind him to help support. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to her hero, she pours some of the liquid into a spoon and holds it out expectantly. When Warriors does little more than stare at it, she clears her throat to get his attention. 

"It's either you take this now, with me being patient, or I summon Impa, who will force you to take it." His head snaps around to look at her, a true fear on his face before his eyes narrow.

"You wouldn't." 

"I would." 

He groans, and flops onto the pillows before reluctantly sighing and leaning forward to slide the spoon into his mouth, gulping down the foul liquid as fast as he can. His face scrunches in disgust, as he releases the spoon, falling away from it. 

"You are trying to poison me." 

"Please, stop being so dramatic, red potions are just as bad." She caps the medicine and sets the spoon aside, and holds out a bowl of broth for the other. He takes it with shaking arms, nose still scrunched. 

"Those are different. They have an immediate reaction. Medicine does nothing but leave a bad taste." He grumbles, slowly lifting the bowl to his lips to drink, not bothering with the spoon. Zelda steadies his hands with her own and rolls her eyes. 

"Medicine does help, you are just a child." 

She takes the bowl away when he is done, setting it next to the jar of medicine. 

"Lies." He croaks and dissolves into a coughing fit, that has Zelda a tad worried. She thumps his back until it has settled, and makes the other lay back down. 

"Alright, that's enough for now. Rest." She pulls the blankets up and pushes his hair off his sweaty forehead to check his temperature. Warriors lets out a sigh at her cold hands and lets his eyes slip closed. He falls asleep like that, with Zelda stroking his hair, and to the sound of her softly humming. When she is sure he is asleep she stands, and foes about getting a cool rag to place on his head. That done, she exits the room and flags down the next castle staff she sees, a young guard on patrol. 

"Young man, it seems like we have had some pillows go missing from our guest's bedrooms, please see if you can get them new ones." The guard salutes and runs off, and Zelda sighs. She really did have a troublesome hero.


End file.
